The primary objectives of this study are to examine the safety and potential improvement in immune responses elicited by combining MN rgp120/HIV-1 with QS21. The secondary objectives are to examine the role of alum in the vaccine/adjuvant formulation, to determine the optimal dose ratio of vaccine to adjuvant, and to obtain initial information on the optimal schedule of administration.